


Bound By Sins

by Shaunboke



Category: Red Dead Online, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what I'm doing, Multi, Red Dead Online - Freeform, Slow Burn, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), Violence, still mostly canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunboke/pseuds/Shaunboke
Summary: Warped by her damaged childhood, Shauna will gladly become the hunter or the hunted on her search for a purpose and cash. And her honor? Well that depends on the price. Headed east now in search of her father's old acquaintance with a newfound passenger by her side will determine her loyalty to what truly matters.
Relationships: Original Female Characters/Original Male Characters
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It’s hot. Incredibly hot. The sun beats down upon the strained town of Fairbanks, Arizona. Men hang outside of the general store and the saloon popping open their collars in a futile attempt to cool themselves ever so slightly while working girls and wives fan themselves vigorously. Children bound about, unfazed by the scorching heat and a stray nuzzles scraps at the foot of a butcher's table.

The sound of hoofbeats cause a few of the stragglers to glance up and squint against the sun. Coming into the town was a woman with dark skin perched atop a horse whose coat seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. Her hat hung low, shielding her face from passersby as she came to a stop in front of the saloon. Grasping her horse’s reins she swung her leg over, dropped down, and hitched it to one of the posts. She gave a parting pat to the side of its neck before heading in. 

Pushing open the doors, Shauna looked about, catching the eye of a group of fellers that happened to look up. She made her way to an open spot at the bar, motioning for the bartender. He faltered once he noticed her but moved over to serve her anyways. She sighed and pulled off her hat and set it down on the bar. 

“What can I get for you, ma’am?” He asked, glass already in hand. 

“Beer, if you don’t mind,” she replied, tossing fifty-cents onto the countertop. The bartender nodded and reached under the bar and pulled out a bottle. He popped open the cap and set it down in front of her. She raised the bottle in silent thanks as he grabbed the money and went off to serve the next patron.

Putting the bottle to her lips she took a sip, cringing slightly at the watery taste. 

_“Should’ve expected that one. Ghost towns aren’t known for having good beer.” _She thought inwardly. She jumped slightly as the weight of somebody slumped down beside her.__

___“Gotta stop by that store, get Bernard some more treats. Check the sheriff’s office and then-” __ ___

__

__

____“Hey, _Chica. You lonely?” _Shauna blinked, looking up from her hands and glanced over at the group of fellers she had spotted earlier. They had moved next to her and the one closest which was also the one that had spoken was a chubby Mexican with messy hair that poked out from underneath his hat and framed his face. The other two were both white with nasty gleams in their eyes.___ _ _ _

______She straightened slightly and turned her body so that she was now facing them. She leaned on her elbow and eyed him before shrugging._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not particularly, no.” She stated. She didn’t think he’d be a problem despite his obvious drunkenness-but his buddies might be a different story._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Aw, well that’s not a no, is it? Don’t mind if we stay do you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“She shouldn’t. Couple of generous fellers coming to play nice shouldn’t get you all frowned up, sweetheart.” The one on the end spoke this time, a drawl tinging his voice. His hair was shaggy and blonde and his teeth were all sorts of crooked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Shauna bristled but quickly calmed herself. His tone was taunting but the last thing she wanted to do was get wanted for shooting these fools. Instead, she opted for grabbing her beer and turning away from them._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No thanks. Think I’ll pass today boys.” She reached over and grabbed her hat and placed it back onto her head. Right as she gulped down another shot of her beer, the one in the middle who had yet to speak sidled up to her left. He leaned on the counter top and smiled at her. She stared at him from under her hat before taking another sip of beer._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Gotta apologize for my partners over there. Morons don’t usually get looked at twice so they don’t have the first clue on how to speak to a lady,” he said, nudging his shoulder against hers. She nodded and carefully set her bottle down. This one here was actually attractive. With medium length slicked-back brown hair, sun-kissed skin, and a slightly charming smile, she could tell he roped in girls easily. However, his eyes made her unsettled. She knew his type. The type with a sick monster hidden behind his looks ready to pounce if she wasn’t careful._ _ _ _ _ _

______Her fingers itched for her revolver, itched to take these fools down so she could be done with them, but the thought of a bounty kept her at bay. She hummed and took another sip as she mentally weighed her options. If she said no, they’d most likely get uppity and even more reluctant to leave. If she said yes to whatever the hell they wanted, who knows where she’d end up._ _ _ _ _ _

_______“They come at you, it’s an easy self-defense excuse,” _a tiny voice at the back of her mind whispered. _“Haven’t met the sheriff yet, don't risk it,” _another one opposed.____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Lowry!” A voice behind them exclaimed. The brunette furrowed his eyebrows in frustration before turning with a sigh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What, Morales?” He grumbled as Shauna looked behind her as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Standing there was a slightly tall tan feller. Mexican maybe. His hair was black like an oil slick and his dark brown eyes held actual warmth to them. He had the air of a good guy and if he was with this Lowry guy and the others, she’d be shocked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Just wanted to let you know, that, uh, Jameson said come help him out by the stables.” Lowry huffed and stood up straight. He glowered at the taller one and shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Christ..now?” Morales nodded and Lowry sighed before motioning for his boys to follow him. He shot Shauna a parting smile that made her hackles raise before leaving through the saloon doors. She let out a breath before looking towards the tan feller. He gave a slight smile and she tipped her hat at him before straightening and moving towards the doors as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Preciate ya,” she mumbled as she brushed past him. Once outside she pulled out a cigar and lit a match against one of the support beams. She leaned against the beam as she took a puff of the cigar, watching the retreating figures of the three men. She heard the doors open behind her and then felt a person stop next to her. She removed the cigar from her mouth and let out a puff of smoke before looking up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was the same feller from earlier, eyes bright and curious this time. At this point she noticed he looked pretty young. Probably around her age. She looked away and took another drag._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Need something?” She asked. The guy shifted on his feet before shrugging._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Just wanted to check if you were okay.” He paused and continued, “are you okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Just peachy since you made those bastards leave. You friends with ‘em?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh, no, they hate me. We just happen to work for the same guy. Only listened to me ‘cus our boss likes me just a little bit more.” Shauna hummed before tossing the remnants of the cigar to the ground and turning on her heel as she headed towards the general store. She internally groaned once she heard the guy following her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Need something?” She asked again, not bothering to look back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, I was just wondering where you’re from,” he replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Where I’m coming from or where I was born?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Both maybe?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Coming from Nevada. Was born there too,” she said as she pushed open the door to the store. The woman at the counter looked up as the bell jingled and flashed them a polite smile. Shauna nodded at her while the boy gave a small wave. She walked over to the fruits and vegetables and grabbed one of the small sacks stacked atop a barrel next to them. She tossed in a couple of carrots, two ears of corn, and a peach. She sighed as she brushed past the boy noticing he still hadn’t left. She grabbed one of the plastic bags filled with peppermints and set it all on the counter before going over to the canned goods._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You follow every stranger you meet or am I just special?” She finally asked as she grabbed two cans of corn and beans. Morales blinked in surprise before shaking his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No, I just was hoping to make conversation.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, it’s just that I’ve never seen a woman like you before.” Shauna paused as she set the cans on the counter before turning to glare at the boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What?” She asked, eyes narrowing. She had been given hell about her skin color before but if this guy who clearly had his own fair share of color was trying to be smart…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Not like that! No, I mean a woman who’s so...different.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Meaning?” She asked as she handed the woman the cash._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, you dress really different. And most women around here don’t carry guns. Also, I’ve never seen a woman stand up to Lowry and his boys. Most go along with it ‘cus it’s either their job or they’re too scared to say no.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, growing up I learned that’s how you gotta handle guys like that. Otherwise, they never leave you alone,” she muttered, thanking the woman and grabbing her sack of things. “Most usually back off when they see my guns though.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“And the ones that don’t?” Shauna shrugged as she pushed open the door and left only for him to wind right back up next to her. She stopped and looked at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, they’re probably buried in the ground by now. Simple as that,” she replied before walking over to where she left Bernard. Morales was quiet now as she dropped the goods into her saddlebags._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Try to kill only when I need to,” she said, patting Bernard’s neck gently. “Usually under legal work, though. Like bounty hunting. So,” she turned to face him, “any more questions?” Morales stared at her for a beat before shoving his hands into his pockets and shaking his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Good,” Shauna sighed. “Where’s your hotel at by the way?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Down a bit to your left by the church,” he replied, pointing down the road. Shauna nodded and hoisted herself onto her saddle before tipping her hat at him and turning Bernard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Thanks again,” she huffed as she squeezed her heels into Bernard’s sides and urged him down the road._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Achack Morales

Shauna spotted the hotel easily considering how it loomed over the small white church on its right. The wood was worn, donning an aged look. Other than that it wasn’t anything special. Above the balcony was a large sign that read “Fairbanks Hotel.”

“Easy, boy” she mumbled, pulling Bernard to a stop in front of the hitching posts. She hoisted herself out of her saddle and hitched him, pulling the reins tight twice to make sure they were secure. Usually, she’d leave them slightly loose in the off chance she needed to make a getaway, but this town seemed quiet enough. Other than the men she had met in the bar.

_“Kinda last name is Lowry anyways?”_ She thought to herself as she pushed open the door to the hotel. The inside was decent enough. Nothing special or fancy, just a simple, rustic style to it. Bear skin rug, deer head over a brick fireplace, with a couch and chair off in a corner. The walls were covered in grey bricks that matched the fireplace. 

A slightly old feller with streaks of grey combing through his dark hair was standing behind a reception desk reading a book. He looked up when he heard the door open and smiled at her. 

“Welcome, miss. How may I help you?” He asked, closing the book he was reading. Shauna stepped up to the desk and returned the smile.

“Just need a room for the night. Got any available?” The man hummed in response as he reached below the desk and pulled out a thicker book. He opened it and flipped to a page as he put on the glasses dangling from his neck. He ran his finger down a list before nodding and looking back up at her.

“Yes ma’am I do. Up on the second floor, room B3 down on the left.” Shauna thanked him and went up the stairs. She turned down the hall and knocked on the door just to be safe before stepping in. The room was simple and warm due to the lit fireplace. She removed her hat, and sat it down on the dresser against the wall before checking her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was slightly frizzy due to the heat, making her previously neat braid seem messy. She took it out and decided it best to let it hang loose for the time being. 

She looked exhausted and it wouldn’t be long before bags would start to develop under her eyes and she sighed, suddenly feeling tired. God, she needed sleep. 

_“Should’ve said two nights,”_ she thought as she made her way over to the bed. She pulled off her durham coat and laid it across the chair near the nightstand. She sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her boots off and then took one of her Navy revolvers out of its holster and set it underneath the pillow. She kept the other one holstered. It was a simple routine she had adopted years ago. Back then she had considered herself to be acting paranoid, but the trick had saved her a total of three times so paranoia be damned.

She layed down, staring at the ceiling for a while as she tried to decide what to do next. She was getting a bounty done later, that much was decided the moment she spotted the board on her way to the hotel. Next stop was heading east towards the desert. Sooner or later she should reach...what was it? Tumbleweed? Yeah, that was it. From what she’d heard the town was small and only getting more deserted due to something with railroads. That should take her about two days. She sighed and rolled over so she was facing the window.

_“This jackass ain’t worth it...he really ain’t,”_ she thought as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

***

She woke to slight rapping on the room door. She groaned and sat up and ran her hand down her face. She glanced out the window and huffed. She hadn’t been asleep for long. Maybe four hours at best? It was nearing sunset in the afternoon as rays of gold and pink streaked through the sky.

The rapping came again and she glared at the door before cursing whoever the hell was on the other side under her breath and stood. She grabbed her gun from under the pillow and holstered it before making her way over to the door.

She rested her hand on the grip and slowly pulled the door open. She had to resist the urge to groan again when she saw it was the same guy from earlier.

He had changed his clothes from earlier, that much was obvious, and now wore a simple light red leather jacket over a grey overshirt, and his black Millard Boots stopped just below the knee of his faded green jeans. She also noticed he now had a gun belt on along with a Schofield in the holster, and she could see a knife attached to his hip as well.

The guy also seemed taller now that they were on more level ground. She straightened her posture and tilted her head as she eyed him.

“Well, isn’t this a surprise. I hope you didn’t go and get all dressed up for me otherwise I might feel special,” she said as she pulled away from the door and opened it wider. Morales blinked before grinning and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Ah, I didn’t mean to bother you. Just kind of drifted over here without thinking. Asked the feller at the front desk if he had seen you and he gave me your room number. Was really just hoping I could see you again,” he mumbled as he closed the door behind him. Shauna nodded as she sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned back on her hands.

“Any particular reason you wanted to see me again?” She asked. Morales nodded and grabbed the chair by the fireplace and sat down in front of her. He leaned forward, propping his forearms on his knees.

“You said you were a bounty hunter, right?”

“For the most part, yes.” Morales nodded again and bit his lip before looking down at his hands and then back up at her, a hopeful look in his eyes.

“Does it pay well?”

“If you do it right, sure.” At the confused look on his face she said, “Live bounties bring in more money, dead ones usually don’t. Unless the price on them is high enough then it usually doesn’t matter.”

“Oh...do you have to move around a lot?” Shauna sighed and shrugged.

“That’s entirely up to you. Guess that would really depend on where you live. This place usually deal with a lot of crime?”

“Not really, no. Besides the occasional cattle rustling and horse theft. But the sheriff usually cracks down hard on folk if he catches them acting up; so most people don’t act out too much.”

“So, that it? You interested in bounty hunting?” She asked, folding her arms. Morales stared at her for a moment before leaning back in the chair as he started to fiddle with a fray in his jeans.

“Well, yes, but I was hoping that I could,” he hesitated and looked at her again, “maybe join up with you?”

“No.” Morales’s eyebrows furrowed as he tilted his head.

“Why not?”

“I ain’t ever had a partner before. And I’ve been doing fine without one, so why start now? And besides, I barely know you.”

“Achack Morales.”

“Huh?”

“That’s my name. And it was my grandfather’s before me.” Shauna eyed him before sighing and reaching over to grab her boots.

“Shauna Aris,” she replied. 

“Aris? That’s a nice name.”

“It’s French apparently. Came from my mother’s side,” she replied as she shrugged her coat back on and began buttoning it.

“Oh, you’re French? You don’t sound like it.”

“Well, I’m from Nevada. Wasn’t born there but it’s practically my home so I guess the accent never stuck.” She turned to look at him. “You done with all the questions?” She asked. 

“Well, where you heading?” Shauna sighed and brushed past him and made her way to the door.

“Down to that sheriff’s office. Want to get a bounty done before it’s too dark and some money in my pocket before I leave.” She opened the door and motioned for him to leave. He stepped out and she closed the door behind them. 

“When are you leaving?” Shauna shook her head when she realized he was actually following her. 

“Tomorrow morning. And I hope you’re still not hung up on that partner idea,” she paused to nod at the man behind the desk as she pushed the door open, “I told you, I don’t plan to start working with folks.” Shauna stopped in her tracks as Achack moved in front of her, hands held out in front of him. 

“I’ll do good, promise.” She sighed and folded her arms, shifting her weight so she was leaning on her left leg. “I know how to shoot, and I’m good with my knife too. I won’t slow you down, I swear.” She eyed him warily before sighing and shaking her head. Good God she was going to regret this. 

“You got a horse?” She asked, looking back up at him. 

“He’s a mule - but he’s good for what he’s worth,” he said at the scoff she let out. She nodded and bit her lip before looking up at the sky. It had darkened considerably since they had been talking, but the faint rays of pink and orange still provided some light. She looked at him pointedly and nodded.

“One chance. You get once chance. You bring this bounty in with me, without getting yourself killed, and...maybe” she stated. Achack’s face broke out into a grin and he nodded quickly. “Well, come on then.” She jerked her head, a motion for him to follow and she walked over to Bernard. Behind her, she heard Achack whistle. 

As she hoisted herself onto her saddle she looked over and saw him doing the same to a black mule with a clipped ear. She chuckled and he looked up at her before looking away bashfully as he rubbed its neck.

She nudged Bernard down the road gently and Achack pulled up next to her, his mule snorting softly. They rode in silence for a while until she caught him staring at Bernard.

“What?” She asked and he glanced up at her.

“He’s a good looking horse. What kind is he?” She smiled, never hesitant to talk about Bernard and reached out and rubbed his neck. 

“Criollo Dun. Got him from some feller back up in Nevada. He was a stubborn, skittish thing at first, but now, he’s an angel and practically never bucks me.” 

“He seems good tempered. Was he expensive?” 

“Not really, no,” she looked up and spotted the sheriff’s office, “anything I should know before I head in there?” Achack shrugged in response.

“He’s pretty...brash? Might sound arrogant, but that’s just ‘cause he thinks he does a pretty good job. And we don’t usually get outsiders or bounty hunters so he might be wary of you at first. But he should be fine.”

“I hope so,” she mumbled as she pulled Bernard to a stop. She didn’t bother to hitch him this time since she doubted this would take long. Achack slid out of his saddle and walked up next to her as she examined the bounty board near the light pole by the front door. There were only two, a man and a woman. 

The woman, Michelle Fausel, had a bounty of twelve dollars for stabbing a feller in a bar and injuring another. The man, Adam Wentworth, was worth twenty due to him shooting a ranch hand and trampling a woman in his escape from the law. He had a rugged face and grisly beard in his picture. She reached out and grabbed the poster of the man. She looked over it once more before looking at Achack who had been reading it from beside her.

“What do you think?” His eyebrows furrowed in thought as he frowned before he folded his arms.

“I recognize him, was there the day he shot that hand too. Miles was the kid’s name, I think. He had showed up on Jameson’s ranch the day prior and seemed drunk and frustrated ‘bout something. Came back tomorrow and tried to shoot Jameson but missed and shot the kid instead.”

“Huh, right old angry bastard, huh?” Achack nodded and she shrugged. “Alright, let’s go hear more ‘bout Wentworth then.” She rolled up the paper in her hand and pushed open the door to the sheriff’s office.

Inside, the lighting was dim and in front of two jail cells sat a white feller with his head bowed and hat covering his face. His hands were laced together on top of his chest that rose slowly with every breath. He grunted and looked up as he heard them come in, his mouth pulled into a thin line as he squinted at them both.

“Well, hello, sheriff.”


	3. Should be Harmless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shauna and Achack go after Mr. Wentworth and find that the man can be more than just a miserable drunk.

“Ma’am,” the sheriff mumbled back as shifted in his seat and sat up straighter. He looked over at Achack and nodded at him. “Morales.” Achack smiled and nodded back.

He looked back over at Shauna and folded his hands over his chest once again as he leveled her with a calm stare.

“What can I help you two with?” He asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Just wanted some information on this bounty,” Shauna replied as she moved from beside Achack and set the poster down on the sheriff’s desk. He leaned forward and twisted the poster around so he could see it better.

“Ah, old Wentworth, huh? He was a decent man once. ‘Til his wife up and left him. Drink caught hold of him and never let go. Never expected him to turn sour enough to kill, though. He’s most likely up at their old house on the rise past the edge of the town. Just go right when you leave here and keep heading down the road until you see the dead tree. He shouldn’t be too much trouble.” Shauna nodded and grabbed the poster.

“Thank you sheriff. I’ll do my best to bring him back to you.”

“And I’ll be grateful if you do.” He looked over at Achack and grinned. “You doing bounty hunting now, kid?”

“Gonna try to, sir.” Achack replied. The sheriff chuckled before shaking his head.

“Well good luck to you. Both of you.” They both nodded before turning and exiting the building. Shauna looked over the poster once more before rolling it up and sticking it in one of her saddlebags. She mounted Bernard and glanced over at Achack to see if he was ready. Once he was on his mule she kicked Bernard into a canter down the road to the right of the sheriff’s office. After a minute of riding in silence, she spoke up.

“Looks like you’re getting an easy chance, Morales. Unless the sheriff forgot to mention the man’s...I don’t know, secretly insane maybe?” She glanced over at him and he grinned and shook his head.

“Nope. As far as I know he’s just a sad, lonely feller. Besides, he’ll probably be drunk by the time we get there. Or passed out.”

“Mhm. Probably,” She looked back towards the road.

“Hey, you, uh, put any more thought into letting me come with you?” 

“I have. And I’m still not sure. Like I said, you’re getting an easy chance here. Bringing in some miserable drunk bastard is different than bringing in some bloodthirsty killer. I mean, this feller here is a killer, but he ain’t much compared to what I’ve seen or brought in in the past.”

“Well that’s all the more reason to keep me around, right? So I can get a better chance to prove myself.”

“Maybe. But, tell you what, I’ll let you do the talking for this one.” she said, glancing over at him. He nodded as they spotted the tree up ahead. They carried on past the tree as a tall house came into view. They could see light through some of the windows. Shauna motioned towards the fence in the front as they began making their way towards the house.

“Let’s hitch right here.” After hitching their steeds to the posts of the fence Shauna grabbed the poster from her saddlebag.

“How come you need that?” Achack asked.

“You’d be surprised how many folks want proof of having a bounty on their head after committing a crime. Now, come on, let’s get this over with.” They walked up to the door and Shauna knocked on the door, hand resting on her revolver just in case.

“You’re armed right?” 

“Right, but, I don’t think we’ll need to shoot him.”

“Maybe, but you never know,” she stated as she knocked on the door again. “Mr. Wentworth? You there?”

“For God’s sake, quit knocking. Just come in.” A voice from inside the house slurred. Carefully, Shauna pushed open the door, her hand naturally gripping on the end of her gun. 

Once the door was fully open, it revealed Wentworth sitting at a chair at a table facing the door. Three bottles of beer sat on the table while another hung limply in his hand. The candles in the room illuminated his face with a warm glow. His hat hung low over his face and he donned a a golden ring on his right hand. He looked over at the both of them, his dark eyes leveling them with a hard glare.

“Sheriff sent you?” He grunted. Shauna looked over at Achack who cleared his throat before nodding.

“In a way. We have a bounty here for you, Mr. Wentworth,” he said, motioning towards the poster in Shauna’s hands. Wentworth let out a heavy sigh and reached up to scratch at his beard.

“Oh damn it all,” he muttered. He looked back up at him. “Just kill me, won’t you?” Achack shook his head. 

“Can’t, sir. I’d prefer to bring you in alive. Now please, come with us.” Wentworth eyed him before sighing once again and shaking his head. He set the bottle down on the table and stared at the floor for a moment before looking back up at him.

“Well, will you allow me to say goodbye to my wife? She left me, but I-I have a picture of her in my living room. Then I’ll,” he paused and huffed, “I’ll come with you.”

Achack hesitated for a moment and then looked over at Shauna. She gave him a look and a shrug that made it clear she disapproved of the idea, but that it was still his call. He bit his lip before looking back at Wentworth and nodding. 

“Yes, sir, you may. But be quick.” Wentworth flashed a weak smile before slowly rising to his feet.

“I appreciate it, son.” He turned and walked through a doorway that lead to the living room. Shauna removed her lasso from her belt as they moved to follow after him and handed it to Achack. He mumbled a thanks and tightened his grip on it. 

Before they walked through the hallway, Shauna dropped the poster and grabbed the back of his shirt and stopped him as she heard something scrape against the ground for a moment. Her hand immediately moved towards her revolver as she heard the familiar cock of a shotgun. 

“Fuck-” she swore as she yanked Achack back just in time as the side of the doorway exploded in a burst of splinters. She let go of his shirt as he stumbled in surprise and drew both of her revolvers. 

“You come for me? Try to damn me to that noose? Well, damn you both!” Wentworth yelled from the living room. 

He fired another shot that blew out a hole in the door. Shauna peered from around the corner and fired. She heard glass shatter and cursed the darkness of the living room. She pulled back behind the cover of the wall as she heard him reloading. Then there was the sound of his feet pounding against the floor and a door being slammed open.

“Goddamnit,” Shauna cursed as she moved from behind the wall and spotted the back door wide open. 

“I’m sorry-” Achack started.

“Shut up and come on,” she snapped running towards the door. She could hear Achack behind her as they ran out the door and into the words behind the house. She squinted and she could just barely make out the man’s coat tails flapping behind him. She rose one of her revolvers and fired. He cried out and staggered slightly, one of his hands moving to grip his right arm that held the gun. He spun around sloppily, barely taking time to aim before he fired back.

She dipped to the side behind a tree just as the one next to her exploded. Another shot, and this time Achack cursed before ducking as well. Once the air stilled for a moment Shauna peered from behind a tree and fired again. Another cry of pain, and Wentworth fell to the ground. She nudged Achack and they moved from behind the tree and to where the man lay, shotgun limp in his hand.

He writhed in pain in the grass as blood from his leg and arm stained the grass. Shauna quickly kicked the shotgun away from him for good measure. She knelt and rolled him over, motioning for her lasso. Achack handed it to her and watched as she hogtied the man, grumbling curses under her breath. She sighed and stood, wiping her hands on her pants before looking at him. 

“Grab him and let’s go.”

Achack nodded and lent down to pick up the man. He hoisted the man over his shoulder, cringing as he felt blood seeping into his jacket. He turned and followed after Shauna as they made their way back to where their steeds were hitched.

***

“Can’t believe you shot me, you bitch. It was a simple mistake, damnit! I didn’t mean to shoot the kid!” Wentworth yelled. He was currently tossed on the back of Bernard. Shauna shook her head, letting out a humorless laugh.

“No, you meant to shoot the owner of the ranch, right? Jameson, wasn’t it?” 

“Bastard deserved it! Fucked my wife he did. Then she left me! For him of all people! So you listen to me, you whore, he goddamn deserved it. You hear me?” 

“Loud and clear,” Shauna replied as she removed one of her revolvers and brought it down against his temple. Wentworth let out a grunt before going limp. She let out a satisfied hum and holstered her gun before looking over at Achack. He avoided her eyes, settling for staring at the horn on his saddle. She sighed and looked back towards the road.

“I’m not mad, if that’s what you’re thinking about.” Achack looked up from his saddle. “It was a simple mistake, and now you know better. Now if I had gotten shot that would be a different story,” she looked at him and gave him a small smile. He grinned and looked back down at his saddle. 

“Thanks, Shauna. And I’m sorry for trusting him.” 

“You’re new to this. You didn’t know any better,” she shrugged. “Now quit worrying about it.” Achack nodded and seemed to relax at her words. She watched him for a moment before looking back at the road. 

Simple mistake was all it was; and she knew that. But mistakes get you killed. He’s a good guy and Shauna could admire that, but she didn’t need a good guy when going after bounties or doing dangerous jobs. She needed someone that could help her get the job done and not almost get her head or theirs blown off. 

_He could always get better,_ she thought to herself. But would he be willing to kill for these jobs? Could he handle going on without her if she got hurt? He hadn’t fired off one shot during that chase. 

She glanced over at him. He was smiling and gently scratching his mule’s ears. Bounty hunting isn’t easy. And it doesn’t always go without bloodshed. Could he handle any of that? Or any other job she took on that required killing?

Plus, he’s gonna want to know what her plans are sooner or later. And who she is. And that’s a whole other bridge to cross. She sighed at just the thought of it.

Fairbanks finally came into view as they rode down the path. Shauna could hear Wentworth stirring slightly behind her. They hitched in front of the sheriff’s office and Achack pulled him down from Bernard, tossing him over his shoulder once again. Shauna tutted at the blood on Bernard’s rear before patting his neck gently. She’d clean him up later.

She opened the door for Achack and let him go first. She walked in behind him and heard the sheriff let out a low whistle.

“Well ain’t you a sight, Wentworth.” He said as he rose from his chair. Wentworth, who had woken up, merely glared at him.

“Damn you, Reid. I would’ve been doing the people a favor.”

“If you really wanted to do us a favor, should’ve settled for cleaning yourself up a little,” Sheriff Reid replied as he unlocked one of the cells. Achack moved past him and laid Wentworth on the bed. He pulled his knife out and cut the ties around his hands and feet.

Once Achack backed out of the cell, Reid closed the door to the cell. He walked over to his desk and opened a drawer before pulling out a bill fold. He held it up and nodded at them before setting it down on the desk.

“Twenty dollars as promised. I appreciate the two of you. I’ll get the doctor in here to tend to him shortly.”

“Thank you, sheriff. You have a good night, now.” Shauna picked up the bill fold and motioned for Achack to follow her. They stepped out of the building and into the cool air of the night. She pulled the money apart and handed Achack his share. She folded her share and shoved it into her pockets. 

She walked back over to Bernard and searched his saddlebag before pulling out a pack of cigarettes. She took one out and offered it to Achack who shook his head. She placed the cigarette between her lips and dropped the pack back into the saddlebag. 

She leaned against the pole Bernard was hitched to as she lit a match and brought it up to her cigarette to light it. She tossed the match to the ground and took a drag before looking over at Achack. He shuffled his feet slightly and lowered his head under her gaze. 

“I really am sorry for messing up earlier,” he mumbled. Shauna shook her head and let out a puff of smoke.

“Thought I told you not to worry about that. It’s fine.” Achack bit his lip and nodded as he looked up at her.

“Okay. So...have you thought about..y’know?” Shauna nodded and looked away. 

“I have,” she replied. She took another drag and looked at him. “I decided you can come, but,” she said at his eager expression, “it’s not gonna be a cakewalk. I do more than just bounty hunting. Like I mentioned to you earlier, I only kill if I have to. And that includes if money is involved. And plus I’m looking for somebody so don’t expect us to be in towns for long. I like to get in and get out. Which means getting money and the essentials. Plus, you come with me, you’re gonna need an actual horse.” At this, Achack’s expression fell.

“What’s wrong with Blitz?” he asked.

“The fact he won’t fair well in a gunfight. And yes, that’s another thing that you’ll encounter riding with me. You need something that can take a hit and keep moving.” At his dejected expression she sighed and shrugged. “But it’s up to you. However, it’s a big risk. Now, you still wanna ride with me?” Achack nodded, his face already showing his decision. 

“Of course. And I know, it’ll be dangerous, but I’m not scared. I’ll do my part. Promise.”

Shauna stared back at him, feeling a slight solace in his determination. She nodded and took a final puff of her cigarette before flicking it to the ground. 

“Alright then,” she said, moving over towards Bernard and lifting herself up onto her saddle. “Let’s ride.”

Achack grinned and clambered onto Blitz. Shauna let out a small chuckle as she watched him before she motioned for him to follow her as she urged Bernard down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Really sorry and I’m going to do my best best on updating more frequently. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far and if you see any mistakes please let me know. And also happy late thanksgiving.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you couldn't tell by my horrible start I'm pretty new to ao3. I will try my best to adapt to the site because I've been wanting to attempt a story on here and in the Red Dead fandom for a while hope now. I hope you all will bear through this with me and if I made any mistakes anywhere please let me know! Thank you for reading!


End file.
